Interrogatório
by Madam Spooky
Summary: Hiyono tem um segredo e Ayumu não medirá esforços para descobri lo.


**Interrogatório**

_Madam Spooky_

* * *

**Retratação: **Pode até não ser verdade, mas me recuso a declarar que Ayumu Narumi não é meu.

**Nota: **Esse fanfic foi escrito para o Desafio dos 140 Temas do fórum Mundo dos Fics. Eu já tinha publicado por ai antes, mas hoje estava olhando para o meu profile e pensando, muito desgostosamente, que nunca tinha publicado nada de Spiral aqui, apesar de praticamente só ter escrito isso nos últimos dois anos, e resolvi começar por esse aqui. O tema do desafio foi **vinho **e eu agradeço a Isa pela idéia.

* * *

A idéia surgiu por causa de algo que Madoka disse em um de seus momentos de fúria. Ela não estava, necessariamente, falando com ele. Seria mais preciso dizer que estava amaldiçoando o fato de que seu superior no Departamento de Polícia não tinha muita simpatia por seus métodos de interrogatório.

- Todo mundo sabe que as pessoas soltam a língua quando estão bêbadas! – disse ela, olhando para a garrafa de vinho sobre a mesa com uma carranca. – O que aquele velho caduco acha que sabe?

Ayumu ergueu as sobrancelhas do outro lado do balcão da cozinha, se perguntando se a irmã teria ingerido um ou dois goles antes de voltar para casa, mas não ousou se mexer até ouvir a porta do quarto frente ao seu se fechar com um baque. Barra limpa, ele sorriu. Caminhou lentamente até a garrafa e a ergueu na altura dos olhos. Por que não pensara naquilo antes?

**--- o --- o --- o ---**

_Narumi-san está com uma cara engraçada,_ pensou Hiyono franzindo o cenho em um esforço para perceber o que exatamente parecia errado. Talvez fosse aquele sorriso que ele levara no rosto durante todo o dia – mesmo quando ouvia os alarmes de chamada para as aulas –, expressão que parecia deslocada na figura geralmente carrancuda do rapaz. Abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas o cheiro de comida que preenchia o ambiente a impediu. Se Ayumu se irritasse com suas perguntas, acabaria colocando-a para a fora sem almoço.

Continuou esperando, quietamente demais, levando em conta o quanto ela gostava de falar, até ele aparecer com uma travessa de algo que prometia ser tão agradável ao paladar quanto era ao olfato e... uma garrafa de vinho?

- Narumi-san... Para que isso? – perguntou, apontando para a garrafa enquanto ele arrumava a mesa e começava a servir o conteúdo vermelho escuro em dois copos de vidro. Parecia uma refeição comemorativa, o que a fez ter um ou dois pensamentos rápidos sobre Ayumu tentando ser romântico, mas que acabaram fazendo-a rir, se achando absurda. O perturbador, porém, era que, diferente dos outros dias, ele não estava reclamando de ter que alimentá-la, apenas continuava sorrindo. Sorrindo e inclinando a garrafa.

- Acho que é o bastante – disse ao dar-se por satisfeito quanto à bebida. Ocupou uma cadeira e olhou para Hiyono com expectativa. – Está servido. Não espera que eu vá até ai e a alimente, não é?

**---****o****---****o****---****o---**

Ele tinha consciência de que estava sorrindo demais, mas simplesmente não conseguia parar. Observar o rosto de Hiyono enquanto o assistia era um espetáculo bastante divertido. Ela passou de confusa a corada, irritada e novamente confusa em questão de segundos. Agora mesmo estava sentando-se e servindo a comida ao mesmo tempo em que encarava o copo cheio de vinho hesitantemente.

- Vinho – Ayumu disse, concentrado em seu prato. – Foi algo que Madoka trouxe do trabalho outro dia, mas por algum motivo deixou largado por aqui. Achei que um copinho não faria mal. Claro, se achar que é muito forte para você... – Tomou um gole discreto de seu próprio copo e teve que se controlar para não exultar quando percebeu uma nova expressão no rosto da garota.

- Claro que não é muito forte para mim! Eu bebo esse tipo de coisa o tempo todo!

Dizendo isso, ela segurou o copo e o entornou, ingerindo o conteúdo de uma só vez.

**--- o --- o --- o ---**

Quando Hiyono se deu conta do que exatamente Ayumu estava fazendo, já era um pouco tarde para voltar atrás. O desgraçado era um manipulador nato. Esperava pacientemente que ela esvaziasse o recipiente, voltava a enchê-lo como se fosse algo que estivessem acostumados a fazer todos os dias, então soltava um daqueles comentários sobre o vinho ser demais para ela. Querendo mostrar que ele estava errado, ela esvaziara um copo atrás do outro até que seus olhos estavam pesados e ela não tinha mais certeza se continuava sentada à mesa ou se fora deslocada para outro lugar.

- Hiyono, você não parece bem – ouviu a voz de Ayumu vir de alguma parte a seu lado.

- Eu estou ótima! – tentou protestar, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi uma exclamação soluçada.

- Talvez fosse melhor você se deitar um pouco.

Ela não reclamou quando ele a segurou pelos braços e a conduziu até uma superfície macia que poderia ser uma cama ou uma poltrona. Recostou-se, sentindo que adormeceria a qualquer momento quando o rapaz fez a primeira pergunta. Carranqueou, a parte que continuava acordada de seu cérebro dizia que caíra direitinho em uma armadilha e não devia falar mais nada, mas a voz suave do rapaz, instigando-a a responder suas questões não demorou a vencer a batalha.

_Droga._

**--- o --- o --- o ---**

O sorriso de Ayumu teria feito Hiyono, bêbada ou não, disparar se estivesse suficientemente desperta para notá-lo. O fato de ignorar isso já indicava o quão mal ela estava, uma vez que exibir os dentes era algo que o rapaz só fazia quando irritado o suficiente para começar a rosnar.

- Então, Hiyono... Lembra de estarmos na sua casa o fim de semana passado, falando sobre aquela música idiota...

- É uma música muito bonita – interrompeu a garota, enrolando a língua de modo que as palavras soaram quase ininteligíveis.

- Falando sobre aquela música idiota – Ayumu repetiu com ênfase – enquanto você fazia aquilo que chamou de "recompensa por finalmente ter aprendido meu nome". Não que eu não soubesse o seu nome – disse mais para si mesmo que para a garota no sofá. – O caso é que "garota idiota" sempre pareceu mais adequado.

Hiyono fez um som que poderia tanto ser indignação quanto um ronco e o rapaz a sacudiu pelo ombro, temendo que ela acabasse adormecendo.

- O que você quer? – ela abriu os olhos e o fitou, sonolenta.

- Quero saber o seu segredo, Hiyono – ele respondeu, aproximando-se do ouvido dela, em uma voz baixa e rouca. – Não quero que me esconda nada.

Os olhos da garota alargaram e ela pareceu quase sóbria.

- Segredo? – perguntou em um tom menos enrolado que o de antes. – Que segredo?

- Você sabe do que estou falando! – Ayumu quase gritou. – A recompensa! Aquela meia dúzia de pedaços do paraíso, perfeitos em todos os sentidos. A consistência, a fragrância, sem mencionar o leve sabor de mel... Mesmo eu, com tantos anos de prática, não teria sido capaz de reproduzir tal deleite...! Hiyono!?

A garota deixara escapar um leve rosnar e, dessa vez, tinha sido indiscutivelmente um ronco.

**--- o --- o --- o ---**

- Ayumu, seu desgraçado, eu deveria matar você!

O rapaz a olhou inexpressivamente do outro lado da sala, mas Hiyono não tinha dúvidas de que ele estava assustado. Primeiro porque ela nunca o chamava de Ayumu, a não ser quando queria chamar atenção ou, nesse caso sem precedentes, estava furiosa. Segundo porque nunca o chamara de qualquer coisa parecida com um xingamento antes. Esse era um costume que cabia apenas a ele.

- Onde já se viu me deixar bêbada só por causa de uma receita de pão? – ela levou a bolsa de gelo que segurava à testa e carranqueou, fazendo uma nota mental para matar o rapaz, de verdade, assim que aquela dor de cabeça horrível passasse.

Um sorriso insinuou-se no rosto de Ayumu, mas desapareceu assim que ele percebeu o olhar assassino de Hiyono.

- Você me diria se estivesse sóbria?

- Claro que não!

- Então concorda que a intenção foi legítima – ele voltou a sorrir, esperançoso.

- Não! – ela gritou, sentindo uma pontada de dor de cabeça e cerrando os dentes para suportá-la. – Se queria tanto aquela receita, só precisava perguntar.

Ayumu caminhou cuidadosamente até o sofá e sentou-se a uma distância segura da garota. Olhou para ela com um beiço culpado que quase a fez dar risada.

- Não teria sido divertido... – ele parou ao ver 'aquele olhar' aparecer no rosto dela novamente. – Vai me desculpar?

Hiyono suspirou, apoiando a cabeça no sofá e pressionando a bolsa de gelo com mais força contra a testa. Ayumu chegou mais perto e tomou a bolsa das mãos dela, segurando-a contra a pele da garota ele mesmo. Ficaram alguns instantes em silêncio até ele achar que era seguro insistir na questão:

- Então, vai me dizer a receita?

- Não – Hiyono sorriu, dessa vez largamente. Antes que o rapaz pudesse protestar, acrescentou: – Mas você sempre pode perguntar na padaria da esquina.

* * *

**FIM**


End file.
